Love Bite
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: I thought after I was adopted into the Emerson family, my life would be great, but I was so wrong. After the divorce, we move to Santa Carla, which is full of vampires! I'm afraid of almost everything, so how did I go from being scared of vampires to falling in love with one? But also, I grew strong feelings for a vampire hunter. {Rewritten & I do not own The Lost Boys.}
1. The Murder Capital of the World

I sighed as I looked around the scenery of where me and my new family were moving to. I shook my head and laid my head on my new, older brother, Michael's shoulder. My other brother, Sam sat in the front next to Miss Emerson.

I've lived with Emerson's for about 2 months now and, honestly, I'm still not use to it. I'm currently still learning and figuring out the rules and basically what it means to be a family. Miss Emerson adopted me because she wanted a girl. Mr. Emerson didn't want anymore children, and that was one of the main reasons for their divorce... I was unwanted. It never really bothered me much since I'm used to being unwanted. My birth parents didn't even want me. I've lived in foster care since I was 1. Now I finally get to be with a real family who actually loves me and so far, they've treated me very well and I've never felt more loved in my life.

"I'm tired..." I whispered into Michael's neck and slightly yawned. I always seem to get tired when riding in a car long with nothing to do. Even though I love Sam a lot, I'm more close with Michael. I mean, me and Sam are really close, but not as close as me and Michael. He's the best big brother ever. He's protective, sweet and I'm glad I have him as a big brother... Even though sometimes he might be a little _too_ over protective.

Sam's 14, Micheal's 18 and I'm the middle child and 2 years away from both Michael and Sam's age. I had just turned 16 years old a few months before I was adopted by them.

Michael acts as if he's so much older sometimes with how protective and bossy he is sometimes but really...

Michael's more like a father than a brother to me and I'm very grateful for that. I know sometimes I might get a little too attached but it's only because he's my brother and I like the way he keeps me out of danger as best as he can. Sam does the same thing as well. He's very protective of me and acts like a little man. He's so adorable to me, sometimes I feel like he's older the way he's so protective and selfless, always worrying about his family first before himself.

Michael chuckled and kissed my head, "Go to sleep then, beautiful. We're almost there. Besides you're not missing anything. Just this shitty music on the radio." Michael whispered to me and I giggled at the way he calls me beautiful almost 24/7 and the way he cusses.

I don't curse, of course. I think it's bad, but Michael and Sam sure do it a lot but I just laugh it off. Unless it's a really bad word, then I give them _'the look'_ so they know not to do it again. They say I'm a '_Goody-two-shoes'_ but I'm not. I just like rules and respect them.

That doesn't make me one... Right?

"Oh, wait! That's from my era!" Miss Emerson said and smiled, turning the radio up, _"Groovin' on a Sunday afternoon!"_ She sang loudly. I laughed as Sam and Michael groaned in annoyance, but humor. Miss Emerson laughed, "Okay, okay. You get it." She said, changing the station to something better. "Hey! We're almost there!" She announced, pointing to the large sign that said,_'Welcome to Santa Carla'._

I kept my eyes on the sign after we passed it and looked back and gasped out of fear of the words spray painted on the back of the sign. _'Murder capital of the world!'_ was written in large, red letters.

"Michael..." I tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the frightening words in red. He looked behind and his eyes widened and he pulled me closer, "What the hell...?" He whisper,d looking at the sign. I sighed at his language and buried my head in my hands, knowing I was not going to enjoy it here. I tilted my head up slightly and smelt the area, "What's that smell?" I asked.

"Ocean air!" Miss Emerson exclaimed, excitedly.

Sam wrinkled his nose as he sniffed the air, "Smells like something died..." He stated. "Guys, I know it hasn't been easy... the divorce and now the move... And it's probably been really hard on Ashley, her just getting here and all..." She said and I bit my lip while nodding in agreement, "but I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla..." She said.

We all looked at her, unconvinced.

"How 'bout some music." She said, trying to lighten up the mood. She turned on the radio to country & western. I shook my head, not liking the music choice. "Keep going." Sam said. She next sound an easy listening station next... no. "Keep going." Michael said. She next finds Donovan singing _'Mellow Yellow.'_ I sighed, "Keep going." I said, quietly but they all heard me and chuckled. "Wait. Height-Ash-bury! The summer of love! _'Mellow Yellow.'_" She exclaimed, happily.

"... Keep going!" Sam, Michael and I said simultaneously.

We all laughed as Miss Emerson turned the dial to a rock music and we all agreed on this.

* * *

Finally, we made it into town and we walking around a amusement park, just looking around. We were probably coming to come back here, seeing as this place seemed very popular with this crowd of people. We all went our separate ways for just a while and to just walk around. I went with Michael and he wanted to see if he could find a job and started asking people around.

He grabbed my hand in his, protectively, "Stay close... These people are strange..." He said, looking around. I nodded, looking around at everyone, and stayed close to him as we walked around. "Hey... Why don't we ask him?" I said, pointing to a man in front of a shop. Michael nodded and we walked over to the man, "Morning, sir." He greeted the man. "Morning." The man smiled at the both of us and I waved slightly. Michael pushed me slightly behind him, "So, are there any jobs here?" He asked.

"Nothing legal." The man shrugged.

Michael and I scrunched our eyebrows together and Michael chuckled nervously, "Oh, look at that..." He trailed off, looking at his invisible watch, "We gotta go." He said, "Come on, sweety." He whispered to me and I nodded as he grabbed my hand in his and we made our way back to the car.

"Hey, would you like a one time opportunity to happen to you right now?" Michael asked, smirking at me and leaning on his prized possession in the U-Haul truck. I smiled and jumped up while clapping out of excitement, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and shook his head, "Well then..." He pulled the cover off in a dramatic way, "Behold what is beauty!" He exclaimed, motioning to his Honda Motor Bike.

I always ask him if he can give me a ride on it but he always says _"Later"_ or _"Not right now"_ or just straight out _"No"_. So I'm pretty excited to be able to get on right now. Miss Emerson and Sam finally came back and asked Michael why his bike was out.

"I'm gonna ride it back with Ashley. Don't worry, we'll be safe. We'll just follow you." He told her. She nodded and told us to be safe and her and Sam got in the car. "Okay... Safety first..." Michael said, putting his only helmet on me. It seemed to be slightly to big for me and dropped over my eyes. I giggled and heard Michael laugh as he adjusted it to fit and snapped it on my head tight. He got on the bike first then helped me up, considering my petite size would not allow me to climb up myself. I gasped as I realized how far I was form the ground. I'm really short and really afraid of heights. I gripped onto Michael as tightly as I could and he laughed.

"Hold on, Ash." He said just before revving up the engine and taking off along with Miss Emerson in front of us and we were off to Grandpa's house.

* * *

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Michael smirked at me as I continued to hold onto him for dear life. I shook my head as I breathed heavily, "Nope... Not at all... Hey, Michael, is the world spinning or is it just me?" I said, looking around the area, my head dizzy. He just laughed and shook his head, "Ah, ya'll be alright, Ash." He said and playfully kissed my nose.

I groaned in response as he got off the bike and picked me up, putting me back on the sweet, sweet ground that I missed so much. Nanook then came over to me and jumped up on me. I leaned down, scratching his ears and giggling as he licked my face. I looked up for a second and saw a body laying on the porch.

"Is that... Grandpa...?" I whispered and ran over to him and everyone else followed. "Dad!" Miss Emerson exclaimed and knelled next to him on the ground. "He looks dead." Michael stated.

"He's just a deep sleeper."

"He's not breathing, mom."

Miss Emerson started feeling her father's head out of concern. "If he's dead, can we move back to Phoenix?" Sam asked. Luckily, the man who was supposedly our Grandpa, lifted his head up and opened his eyes while smiling, "Playing dead, and from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it too." The old man said and laughed.

"Dad!" Miss Emerson rolled her eyes and groaned but hugged her father. The man got off the floor and looked around, "Okay... Where is she? Where's my new granddaughter?" He asked. He must be looking for me.

I slightly raised my hand and hid behind Michael. The old man looked down and starred at me for a while before he smiled widely and laughed, "Ah! There she is! So nice to finally meet ya!" He exclaimed and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Nice to meet you, Grandpa." I said, happily and hugged back.

"You too, pretty girl! Now let's get you all inside." He said and walked inside his house and we all followed.

* * *

We went inside and soon we unpacked most of our things and now grandpa was explaining the rules to us.

"Second shelf is mine... keep my root beers and double-thick Mint Oreo cookies there... Nobody touches the second shelf..." Grandpa said and closed the refrigerator. Once Grandpa closes the door, Michael notices something out the window, as we follow Grandpa back towards the living room. Michael points to a small marijuana crop growing pretended to be "smoking a joint" and we all laughed. I slightly pushed Michael and he laughed more, wrapping his arms around me and Sam.

"Grandpa, can I ask you something?" I said. "What is it?" He acknowledged. I bit my lip, "Is Santa Carla really the... Murder capital of the world?" I asked him. It's been bothering me ever since I saw the sign. "Well... There are a lot of bad elements here." He answered. Sam's eyes widened and he stepped in, "Wait! So, grandpa... You're telling me that we just moved to the Murder Capital of the world?!" He exclaimed. This whole conversation was not making me feel any better about this place at all!

Luckily, grandpa changed the subject.

"When the mailman brings the T.V. Guide on Wednesdays, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up... You'll be tempted to peel it off. Don't. You'll end up rippin' the cover and I don't like that." He told us and went int the creepy room we just saw earlier, "And stay outta here." He said.

'_No problem there...' _I thought to myself.

"Wait!" Sam said, holding the door open, "So, you have a T.V.?" He asked, excitedly. Grandpa looked at him, "No, I just like to read the T.V. Guide. Read the T.V. Guide, you don't need a T.V." He explained and shut the door on us. Sam, Michael and I all raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks.

_'This man is something else...'_ I thought to myself.


	2. The Boardwalk

Later on that night, Miss Emerson decided we should all go to the boardwalk again, but grandpa decided to stay home. Miss Emerson was out trying to find a job and Michael, Sam and I were at a concert. I sat on Michael's shoulders considering I was too short to see over the large crowd around us. It isn't much of a show just watching this guy sing across the stage in nothing but some jeans and play a saxophone every once in a while. I shared looks with my brothers and we couldn't help but laugh at the performance.

Just then, a very pretty girl came dancing her way through the crowd and I noticed how Michael couldn't keep his eyes off of her...

I felt jealousy overcome me and I snapped my fingers in his face, "Michael! Michael!" I called his name while snapping. He didn't budge. He just turned around, paying more attention to her once she found a place to stand in the back. Sam followed our eyes and saw Michael starring at the girl too. I tried snapping in his face again, but it once again that didn't work.

_'Why is he starring at her? I thought I was his favorite girl...'_ I thought to myself, sadly.

I felt Michael bring his arms up, taking me off his shoulders and putting me on the ground once he saw the girl leaving. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed onto Sam and we followed Michael, following that girl. "Where are we going?" I asked Michael. "Nowhere." he answered.

"Then what's the rush? You're chasing that girl, why don't you just admit it? We're at the mercy of your sex glands!" Sam exclaimed. I just sighed and shook my head as Michael stopped and so did Sam and I. "Don't you two have something better to do than follow me around all night?" Michael snapped. I just looked at him then looked down, seeing as the floor became very interesting.

Then, Sam realizes that we're standing directly in front of a Comic Book Store, "As a matter of fact, I do." He told Michael. "I'm coming too!" I told Sam and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Thought you hated comics?" Michael said, confused. I shrugged, and glared at the floor, "It's better than following you around all night." I sighed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ashley, I didn't mean-" I interrupted. "Come on, Sam." I said and grabbed his arm and we made it into the store.

He smirked, beating me there, "Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

I stood next to Sam as he picked up one comic book and started to flip through the pages. I felt someones eyes on me and looked around. I saw these two guys looking at Sam and me. I tapped Sam on his shoulder, about to inform him on our personal stalkers. "You see them too, right?" He whispered to me. I nodded and he put down the comic and motioned for me to follow him which I did and we walked around the store. The two guys walked over to us and began to walk next to us.

One of the guys with long hair and a bandanna on was starring intently at me. He examined my face very carefully and then his eyes traveled down towards my chest area...

I got even more scared and uncomfortable and linked my arm with Sam's, staying close to him and crossed my other arm around my chest, covering it, while touching Sam's arm. My brother sensed me feeling uncomfortable, noticing the one guys eyes on me and spoke up to get those guys off our backs.

"Got a problem guys?! You checkin' out my sister like she's on display." Sam said, getting protective and the guy immediately looked up from my body, hearing Sam's harsh tone. "Just scoping out your civilian wardrobe." The guy in the bandanna said.

I was wearing a solid pink t-shirt that was tucked into my blue, ripped jeans that were very long and pulled over past over my belly button along with black converse. While Sam... Well... I don't know what Sam was wearing, honestly. It's just his style I guess.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam asked, touching his shirt. The guy with dark hair just looked at him, "For a fashion victim." He replied. "Look, buddy! If you're looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." The one in the bandanna informed Sam.

"Well actually, I'm looking for a batman #14."

"That's a very serious book, man." The one with lighter brown hair nodded. "Only 5 in existence." The dark haired one said. Sam looked between the two, "_4_ Actually." He corrected, "I'm always on the look out for the other 3." He said, looking at the stacked comics.

"Look..." He said, picking one up, "You can't put the superman #77 with the 200s. They haven't even discovered rep kryptonite yet. And you can't put the #98's with the #300's." He said, rearranging them. "Where the hell are you from? Krypton?!" The one with the bandanna snapped, not liking my brother rearranging what he must've put up himself. My brother just looked at him, "Phoenix actually... But lucky me... We moved.. Here." He informed the two. The guy in the bandanna left but came back, "Take this..." He said, handing me a comic that said,_ 'Vampires Everywhere'_.

"Don't talk to her." Sam said, getting all protective and took the comic out my hand and looked it over, "I don't read horror comics." He said, giving it back. "You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix..." He said to my brother and turned to me, "It could also save your life, beautiful." He said, giving it back to me.

I felt myself blush as I found myself starring deep into his eyes and taking the comic book from his hands. Our fingers brushed against each others and I felt my cheeks burn more. Sam rolled his eyes at the scene and snatched the comic out of my hands, "What did I just say about talking to her? Don't." Sam said, looking at the comic, "Besides, she doesn't even read comics."

"HEY!" The dark haired one yelled and ran towards the group of people in the back, stealing magazines. The guy in the bandanna looked at me once, bit his lip and then ran after the crowd to get back his comics. I starred at him as he ran out and found myself wishing he was back with me. I don't know why... But I have this weird feeling inside for him... I can't explain it but... It's weird... Yet, nice and I kind of like it.

"Come on, let's find Michael." Sam said, grabbing my hand.

I nodded and silently followed him out the store.

* * *

Sam and I finally found Michael, but I kept my distance from him. He could tell I was still slightly upset, but he thought it was because of what he said about me having nothing better to do but follow him. That wasn't the reason. I was actually mad because he wants to get close to that girl. He's suppose to be _my_ brother. He's _my_ Michael. _I'm _his favorite girl, so why did he ditch me for _her_?

Michael was still looking for that girl and once he saw her walking with a little kid with long hair. He stopped in mid tracks once he saw the girl get on the back of a guy's motorcycle who had short, platinum blonde hair and a smirk on his face. The guy looked right at Michael and smirked. Michael just glared at him.

I looked around at the other guys on their bikes, but one in particular caught my eye. He had the longest curly blonde hair in a low ponytail but the cutest face. I studied his facial features and honestly he was very... cute.

The blonde boy caught my eyes and stared at me for a while before smirking at me and revving up his bike. I felt myself blush as he winked at me and smiled the cutest smile. He put his hand up to his ear and did the _"Call Me"_ sign towards me. I blushed harder and looked down while biting my lip. I felt Michael grab my hand, pulling me back. I looked at him, breaking my gaze with the other guy's and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, she stiffed ya! Ha ha!" Sam laughed and patted Michael on the back then turned to me, "And he is _waaaaay_ to old for you!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the motorcycle guy with the blonde, curly hair.

Sam kissed me on the cheek and ruffled my hair before going towards the parking lot to find mom who waiting for us at the car. I groaned and rolled my eyes before fixing my hair and turning back and saw the guy glaring at Sam. He looked back at me with sad and knowing eyes. I looked between him and Sam and my mouth dropped and I shook my head vigorously to deny what I knew he was thinking.

The guy just shook his head in disbelief and then one by one, the whole motorcycle gang roared away on their bikes.

I sighed loudly out of frustration and ran my fingers through my hair.

Michael put his hands on my shoulders, "Come on, kid. Guess we both lucked out tonight..." He said, sadly and we walked towards the car. I looked at the ground as we walked and leaned my head on my older brother's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm, "I know. I know." He said, understanding my severe heart ache.

I groaned out of frustration, "The first guy to look at me tonight, without being a pervert... Thinks I'm dating my _brother_!" I exclaimed.

I officially hate Santa Carla.


	3. The Ride

**A/N: Thanks for the review, but I prefer reviews on thoughts of the story/chapter. Not just ones that say "Please update". It's annoying always only being told to update and when I do, you just tell me to update again, like you copy & paste your reviews or something. I don't count those as reviews, sorry. And I only really update when I get actual reviews. But, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, although I haven't gotten much feedback. By the way, I rewrote it, so it's different and 1,000x better than when I first published this story. Also, I hate having authors notes in stories, I feel like it interrupts, but I'll only add these when I want to say something, which is why I put the disclaimer in the summary. But anyways, enjoy! Please _review_ :)**

* * *

"Well, how do you like that baby, huh?" Grandpa asked, opening the garage door. It was the next day, our second day in Santa Carla and Grandpa said he wanted to ride to town. Of course, I wanted to join him, hoping to maybe see the cute blonde, motorcycle rider from last night. I knew Sam probably wanted to go to check out more comic books. I didn't think much about the bandanna guy from the comic book store, I was too busy trying to see how I would explain I was not dating my brother to the blonde one. I mean, I did want to see the comic book bandanna guy again, but then again, the only reason I didn't want to is when I thought back to how he was perving on me. That was honestly very uncomfortable and I'm not the type of girl to just ignore it or let it go.

My mouth gaped open as I looked at the nice car in front of my brother and I, "It's beautiful." I complemented and walked closer, running my hand over the hood. "Can I drive on the way back?" Sam asked grandpa with a smirk, sitting up front and I took a seat in the back, excited as well. Grandpa started the car and we all smirked, hearing the engine roar nicely. "Yeah..." Grandpa said slowly, a smirk on his wrinkly face.

"Okay! Let's go to town!" Grandpa announced and Sam looked back at me and we smiled at each other, ready to drive off.

But then, for some reason, Grandpa just turned the engine off and got out the car.

Sam and I gave each other weird looks before turning back to Grandpa, the both of us confused. I looked at him, "I thought we were going to town?" Sam and I both asked simultaneously. Grandpa looked at us, "That's as close to town as I'm gettin'." He explained and walked away.

Sam and I shared looks and we were both speechless because of our somewhat insane grandfather then got out the car. Sam shook his head and looked down, speaking under his breath but I heard him, "You're a weird old man." He sighed.

We got out the car and slammed our doors shut and looked at each other for a while then nodded, knowing we were thinking the same thing. "Bikes." We both said and decided that we were going to town, whether Grandpa was going to drive us or not. For some reason, I was excited to go to town more than I needed to be. I mean, maybe the blonde guy won't be there, but for some reason, I was hopping I would get to see the boy with the bandanna from last night... Not that I wanted to see him! I mean, he's a total perv... Yet, he's so cute... But still... He's a perv.

But a cute one.

* * *

Sam and I walked into the comic book store and I immediately saw the two boys from last night, seeing as how they worked here, most likely for their folks. The dark haired one noticed me and turned to the other boy, whispering something to him and then pointed to me. The boy in the bandanna turned around and our eyes met. I bit my lip, my heart beating slightly faster as we noticed each other's presence and I looked down and stood next to my brother as Sam stopped to look at some comics.

"Notice anything... Unusual about Santa Carla?" A voice asked.

Sam and I looked up and saw the boys walking over to us. Sam grabbed my hand, remembering their inappropriate stares at me form last night and walked closer to them. "No, it's a pretty cool place... if you're a martian." Sam replied. "Or a vampire." The guy in the bandanna said.

I bit my lip and tightened my grip on Sam's hand. Where was he getting at? I mean, he's probably just saying things, vampires aren't real... right? Sam squeezed my hand, reassuringly, seeing how I didn't like where this was going.

"You think you really know what's happening around here, don't you? Well I'll tell you something: You don't know _shit_, buddy." The guy said to Sam. I bit my lip harder and glared at the floor, not liking his language but kept my mouth shut. The dark haired one nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you think we just work in a comic book store for our folks, huh?" He asked. I immediately thought to myself, _'Well... yes.' _I mean, I'm pretty sure they did, but the way they were talking, it seemed to be more to this story than just helping their parents' out with a store they bought.

"Actually," Sam started and came closer to them, "I thought it was a bakery." He said, trying to get on their nerves, probably because they were most likely getting on his. "This is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose." The one in the bandanna said, grabbing a comic book and rolling ii up in his hand, "We're fighters for truth... Justice... And the American way." He said and glanced at me. I swear, I melted right then and there. The way he said that just... Oh my goodness. It sounded so nice spoken with his deep voice.

"Alright..." Sam said quietly with a sarcastic smirk and pulled me away from them. They followed us, "Here, man. Read this." The bandanna boy said, handing my brother the same comic from last night about vampires. Sam shook his head, "I told you, I don't read horror comics." Sam said, rejecting it. "Think of it more as a survival manual. Here's our number on the back." The dark haired one said, turning the comic around, showing their number on the back of it, "And pray... that you never need to call us."

Sam looked at them, "I'll pray... That I'll never need to call you. Yeah." He said, faking a serious tone, mocking the way they talked.

They just nodded at him, not taking note to his sarcasm, and then walked away.

Once the guy in the bandanna walked past me, I felt him grab my hand, putting something in it. I looked at my hand and my face immediately heated up as I read what was on the small slip of paper:

_**Call me**_

_**###-###-####  
Edgar Frog**_

I starred at the paper and bit my lip, happily. So, I finally knew the bandanna guy's name: Edgar Frog. His last name was... different. But I like different. I don't know, maybe I'll call him... okay, I _will_ call him. "What you lookin' at?" Sam asked me, tying to see what was in my hands. I looked at him and shook my head and slipped the paper into my pocket, "Nothin." I shrugged, not wanting him to see.

Sam shrugged, not pushing any further and we walked out the door.

* * *

"Michael, where are you going?" I asked, stopping him, seeing him once again leaving the house late. It was already about 7 at night and he seems to like leaving late. We haven't even at dinner yet. I was just curious. I caught him trying to walk past my bedroom door as I was debating whether or not to call Edgar or not. His number was in my hand, the phone on my bed as I thought about it. I just caught Michael trying to sneak by, which made me curious as to why he was sneaking out. I mean, Miss Emerson doesn't mind if he goes out late.

Michael turned to look at me and smiled, reassuringly.I was sleeping in my own room and Sam and Michael had to share. He looked at me and shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He said, coming into my room with me and leaning down next to me, kissing me on the forehead. I looked at him, upset. Why wouldn't he tell me? Was it some sort of big secret? "But... Michael, can't you just-" He interrupted me by covering my mouth with his hands and I looked at him expectantly as he removed his hands from my face.

"I know. I know. Look, I'm only gonna be gone for a few. But don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He smiled at me, reassuringly. I just looked down, not entirely believing him and nodded my head. Something was going on, I just wanted to know what.

"Go back to doing whatever you were doing." He whispered and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He then opened it back up, "Wait... what _are_ you doing?" He smirked, noticing the piece of paper and phone in my hand. I felt my cheeks get hot and shook my head, "Nothing." I replied quickly, hiding Edgar's number from him. Michael looked at me, suspiciously and nodded as he closed the door once more.

I waited a while until I heard his footsteps going down the stairs and out the front door of the house. I immediately got up and looked out my window. I saw Michael on his bike and then he took off.

_'I know exactly where he's going but why? Well, I might as well just go with him. To see what he's hiding.' _I thought to myself, knowing I was being nosey. I was just curious as all.

The next thing I knew, I was getting ready to go to the boardwalk to go see Michael.

* * *

I put my bike on the bike rack and chained it up. I then fixed myself and went towards the boardwalk, looking for my brother. I actually sneaked past Sam, my mom and Grandpa easily. They probably don't even know I'm gone.

_'Wait... Is that Michael?'_ I thought to myself as I saw a guy that looked just like my brother on a bike just like Michael's, talking to a familiar looking girl. _'Duh, that's Michael!'_ I though to myself,_ 'And that must be the girl from the other night! Is that why he came here? For her?'_

I felt sadness built up inside me as I realized this girl was coming between me and my brother. I mean, I'm happy for Mike, but I know once he gets too close to a girl, he'll forget all about me and I'm afraid we won't ever be as close as we were again. So, he didn't tell me where he was going because he wanted to keep seeing her a secret from me? This thought is what made me somewhat mad, I mean, he could have told me instead of making it some big secret.

Suddenly, the motorcycle gang people from the other night came in on their bikes, crowding my brother and that girl. I felt my cheeks get hot, thinking about the one guy with long, blonde, curly hair. Hopefully, he wouldn't be here tonight. Maybe it was another gang. Probably not him. I just knew I needed to see my brother and get him home. For some reason, I know this girl is nothing but trouble. I feel it. It's not because I don;t like her, I don't even know her. It's just a feeling I have deep in my gut.

And I always follow my it looked like they were giving Mike trouble. And even though I was a bit mad at him, he's still my brother. I slowly walked over to them and stood behind the bikers. No one noticed me yet and I was scared to speak up...

"Michael?" I said, getting his attention.

All the chattering from the group stopped and everyone turned to look at me. I tried to ignore everyone else's looks, except for my brother's. "Ashley?!" He exclaimed, getting off his bike, alarmed, "What the hell are you doing here?! You should be at home!" He exclaimed, grabbing hold of my arm quite roughly.

"Who is... _That_?" A guy with short, platinum blonde hair asked and looked me up and down as if inspecting me.

Michael looked at me, fire showing in his eyes, "My idiot sister." He answered the guy and then turned back towards me, "What are you doing here?! Does mom know you're here?" I shook my head, no, afraid to speak up.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

I shook my head again.

Michael sighed and he rubbed his face out of frustration, "Just... How did you get here?" He asked me, curiously. I looked at him, knowing he wouldn't like my response, "My bike." I answered. He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Are you crazy?! You could've gotten hurt!" He exclaimed, "Come on! I'm taking you home right now and you and I are going to have a_ long_ talk about this." He said, pulling me towards his bike.

"Star..." The guy with the platinum blonde hair said. He seems to be the only one with short hair out of the whole group. Even the little blonde kid, whom I'm just now noticing on the back of the bike of another rider with dark brown hair had long hair as well.

I looked around and saw the girl quietly walk over to the guy and get on the back of his bike with him. "Star... What are you doing?" Michael asked, confused and slightly upset and extremely jealous. The guy just chuckled, "You know where Hudson's Bluff is, over looking the point?" He asked my brother. Michael shook his head, "I can't beat your bike... Beside, I have to take this one home and _talk_ to her about what disobeying me tonight." He said, pointing to me.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. Just try to keep up..." He said then looked at me and his look made me slightly stiffen as it as so cold and looked as if his eyes pierced into my soul, "And I'm sure _that,"_ He said, indicating to me which caused me to glare at him, "Is so _disobedient_... she wouldn't listen to you anyway." He told my brother. I glared harder at the stranger and he just smirked that annoying little smirk that I wanted to just smack right off of his smug little face... But I wouldn't do that, I'd feel too bad afterwards.

"You wanna go for a ride... Girly?" The stranger asked me.

I ignored the fact that he called me _girly_, which made me really want to punch him, and I looked at Michael and knew my answer would make him more mad, which is why I had to say it. I looked back at the stranger, "I _live_ to ride." I said, surprising myself with my reply.

Did I just say that?

Did _Ashley Emerson_... just say that?

The whole motorcycle gang smirked at me and nodded their heads or hollered in approval of my answer. I felt Michael glaring at me but ignored his rough stare. "That's hot..." A voice said from the side.

I looked and saw the curly haired blond from yesterday. He winked at me and smiled that same, cute smile. I felt myself blush and looked down. I swear he got cutter over night. Then, they all started their bikes, revving them up, ready to ride. "Ashley... Get on the bike and hang onto me. Whatever happens, _do not_ let go." Michael whispered as him and the platinum blonde starred at each other, ready to ride.

I nodded and got on the bike with Michael and one by one we all took off, Micheal and I following them. We rode down a flight of steps and through the sand. The sand soon turned into hard ground and we were now riding through the woods. I held onto Michael tighter, seeing as how my life depended on it... But at the same time I was having fun. Then, it turned pitch black and all I could see was lights and the platinum blond and Star right next to us. I started breathing heavily along with Michael and I noticed the thick fog forming around us.

Suddenly, this wasn't so fun anymore.

"Come on!" The blonde cheered my brother on to go faster, "Come on, Michael!"

Michael felt the competitiveness in him come alive and he felt the need to speed up. I looked ahead, afraid of what was going on and where we were. I noticed how the sand ground up ahead... Stop. And suddenly, there was no ground anymore.

"MICHAEL!" I yelled, alarming him.

He groaned and stopped the bike in mid tracks, noticing this as well.

We both fell over, inches away from the end of the road and a few feet above our near death...


	4. The Lost Boys

**_A/N:_ Please review! I do not update unless I get _actual_ reviews on your thoughts on my stories!**

* * *

I breathed heavily as I laid on the ground, my face inches away from the cliff. Sand got stuck in my throat and the bike laid on top of me, crushing my body. Michael's body shook from in front of me as he slowly turned around to look at me, worried for me. He quickly took the bike from on top of me and I took a deep breath in once the motorcycle was off of my body.

"Ashley..?" Michael whispered to me, "You okay?"

I just coughed in response, feeling my throat feel all scratchy and m body aching from when the bike landed on me.

Michael stood up angrily and charged towards the stranger, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?!" Michael yelled, punching the platinum blonde guy right in the face, "Just you! Just you!" He said, pointing directly at the stranger.

The stranger slowly look up and chuckled, not minding my brother's outburst and violence. Actually, he seemed to be... provoking it. Michael kept his glare directing towards him, "Come on. Just you." He said once more. I could tell Michael was ready to just fight him, but that's not what I wanted. I coughed loudly out of pain as I felt someone else's hands try to help me up from the ground, but I didn't look.

"Michael... Don't..." I groaned quietly, trying to stop him.

My brother looked back at me and sighed, "Ashley... Are you okay?" He asked, taking me from the stranger who helped me up and hugged me. I nodded but didn't have the strength to hug back.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?" The stranger asked him smirking.

* * *

"Not bad, huh?" David asked as we all entered this cave he took us too. It was extremely dark and cold, I was shivering. But on an unrelated note, I finally learned their names, seeing as tho I couldn't just reefer to all of them as _'strangers' _anymore. I learned David's name and I've also learned the name of the curly, long-haired blonde: _Marko _and I loved it. It's such a nice name that seemed to fit him.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about 85 years ago. Too bad they built it right on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header..." David paused to smack his hands together for effect, "Right into the crack." He finished. He seemed to know a lot about Santa Carla's past history, it was as if he's lived through it all.

Marko came closer to me and smirked, "Now, it belongs to us." He said and winked at me. My mouth was slightly open as I couldn't respond, seeing how close he was to me, which made me nervous. I don't know why, but he made me nervous for some strange reason, maybe it was because he was cute or he flirted with me at the amusement park. I don't know, but I like the way he makes me feel.

Micheal rolled his eyes and slightly pushed Marko away, grabbing my hand and he pulled me behind him. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and Marko slightly glared at my brother but walked away, not pushing the situation any further.

"So check it out... Mikey." Paul said from across the room and everyone laughed but Michael just rolled his eyes.

I then heard my stomach growl quietly so I only heard it and I tapped Michael on the shoulder and he looked at me. "Michael, I'm hungry..." I whispered to him. David smiled, hearing my words, and got between me and Michael, wrapping an arm around the both of us. "Food!" He exclaimed, "So you say you're... Hungry?" He asked me, walking us towards another part of the cave. "Michael!... Ashley..." He started, "That's one thing I love about this place. You ask... And you _get_." He said and Paul came over and handed him a joint.

I coughed, seeing as how his arm was still on me and the joint was pointed right in my face, causing me to smell the smoke coming from it. I don't smoke, never have and promised myself I never will. I mean, do people not know what smoking can cause?

"Hey! What are you trying to do?! Kill my sister?!" Michael exclaimed, pushing David away from us and pulling me closer to him as I coughed at the smoke I had accidentally inhaled. David just chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not, Michael... Appetizer?" He offered my brother the joint.

Michael looked at me then back to David and reluctantly took the smoke he offered. I know Michael smoked before, but he was probably just had this off feeling about David, not sure if he could trust him, which i was feeling as well. They were very... different. David smirked and turned to me and Paul came over, handing him another joint.

"Care to join in on the fun?" He asked, offering me one.

I starred at the cigarette nervously for a while and started to stutter, not able to get my words out correctly. No one's ever offered me a smoke before. Only Michael and Sam, but they would only be joking, they know I would never really do that.

"I-I don't smoke." I admitted and I heard chuckles around the room and looked down out of embarrassment. David looked at me, all seriousness on his face as if he wouldn't take my answer as an answer. "Just take it. Don't make me ask again." He said, pushing it towards me. I shook my head and slightly pushed his hand back, letting him know I really did not want to.

"She doesn't smoke! Just leave her." Michael demanded David.

Marko then came over and took the joint from David and walked closer to me, "So, you don't smoke?" He asked and I noticed how close his face was to mine. I swallowed and nodded slightly but then realized I meant then opposite of my head nod and then shook my head quickly. He chuckled as he noticed my actions. "I can help with that." He said, bringing the joint towards his lips and taking a smoke and then handed it to me. I stood there, staring at the joint burning in my hands. Usually, I wouldn't even want to be touching this. So why am I just because I knew Marko wants me to?

"You don't have to do this, Ashley!" Michael called to me and I could see the worried look in his eyes. He knew I didn't want to, but now that Marko wants me too, I wasn't so sure that I didn't want to. You know what I mean?

I looked at Michael and then back at Marko, unsure of what I knew all the boys I had recently met tonight were waiting for. They were waiting for me to put this disgusting joint in my mouth and have me ruin my body and lungs just for the thrill of knowing I wasn't suppose to. They wanted me to kill myself from the insides just for a nice, ling smoke.

"Don't inhale." Marko whispered to me, interrupting my deep thoughts about this.

I stared at him for a few seconds and the next thing I knew, the joint was resting between my lips and smoke was being blown from my mouth. Everyone in the cave cheered a my actions while Michael just shook his head at me, disapprovingly. I bit my lip, disapproving of myself. Why did I just do that? My lungs are probably crying, dying and hating me right now for my choice. I'm killing myself for a guy I just met.

What's wrong with you Ashley?

I felt the smoke get into my lungs, killing me softly and coughed loudly as I was unable to hold it down. I covered my mouth as my coughs continued to come out. Marko just smirked, "You'll get use to it." He informed me just as David came over.

David put an arm around me and smirked at my brother and I, "You two will like it here." He stated.

* * *

"Feeding time! Come and get it boys!" Marko yelled coming back with a box, then turned to me, "And... Pretty lady." He added with a wink. I blushed and looked down, happily as I replayed his words in my head. He thinks that I'm pretty? Really?

"Guest first." David insisted.

Michael shook his head, "No thanks." He said.

"Tell me, Michael," David started, "How could a million Chinese people be wrong?" He asked, jokingly and they all laughed, "Come on." He said, handing Michael a box of Chinese food. Michael looked at it and reluctantly accepted the food and I could see he stills did not completely trust David. Well, honestly neither did I. There was something off about him, well all of them honestly. Even Marko.

David then looked at me, handing me a box, "You said you were hungry." He stated, reminding me of my words from earlier. I though about it and heard my stomach growl once more. I was really hungry, I hadn't aren't dinner yet, I kind of skipped to go spy on Michael. I bit my lip and nodded while slowly taking the food from his hands and opening it. Michael took a bite and I took one after him, seeing how if Michael did it, it was okay for me too. And it honestly tasted fine and wasn't to bad. I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of Chinese food but it was okay for what it was.

"How are those maggots?"

I coughed, choking on my food at David's sudden words. I immediately looked up, confused and alarmed. David smirked at me as he noticed my worried look. "Maggots." He repeated, "You two are eating _maggots_." He stated once more.

Michael and I looked down at our Chinese food and saw it was indeed... A box of maggots.

I screamed and spit them out as quickly as I could, disgusted and Michael did the same. I knew we couldn't trust him. What kind of gross, sick joke was that? I honestly found nothing funny about this. Everyone, besides Star and Laddie, laughed but Michael and I found no humor in this.

"Leave them alone!" Star said. I looked at her and smiled slightly, seeing how she was actually sticking up for my brother and I. At that moment I thought, Star wasn't so bad. She was okay, I guess and very pretty. Maybe it was all in my head. She's probably normal, it was all jealousy, right? I mean, I still feel like she and everyone else is hiding something but maybe I'm wrong about her. Star smiled back at me, letting me know she was no my side and I felt happy about that and guilt for all my previous thoughts about her.

I blinked a few times, not believing what had just happened and looked back to the food spilled on the ground... But it was only rice. I sat backup, confused, questioning my saneness.

"Sorry about that." David stated, "No hard feelings, huh?"

I guess it was just a joke. A cruel, sick and extremely gross joke. I mean, I'm not one to hold a grudge. Michael and I shook our heads, "No." David smirked, "Try some noodles." He said and handed us his box of noodles. Michael stopped my hand before I could reach out and grab the food, seeing how I was still hungry and haven't eaten anything but maggots/rice. My brother looked at me, telling me to let him check first, thinking it was another one of David's "_jokes_".

Michael looked inside the box and rolled his eyes, "They're worms." He said. I sighed, mentally thanking him for checking before I ate them. I guess we really can't trust this guy.

"They're worms, huh?!" David exclaimed and the boys chuckled, looking at his food while everyone just laughed more. He brought the food up to his mouth and I put my hand over my mouth, holding my puke down at what I was abut to witness... He's just joking around again, right? I mean, he wouldn't seriously eat worms would he? I shook my head at David, disapproving of his choice of dinner.

"Don't eat-" Michael cut himself off as he noticed David was indeed only eating noodles. But, Michael said they were worms. I know he wasn't lying so how did they suddenly go back to noodles? Maybe we are going crazy. Everyone laughed more and David smirked, "They're only _noodles_, you two."

"That's enough!" Star exclaimed, stepping up.

David motioned for Marko to come over and he did as told. He whispered something in his ear and Marko nodded, then left the room and came back with a weird looking cup thing. It looked as if the red drink was... wine, but I wasn't sure. Something told me it wasn't wine. He handed it over to David, who smirked at both me and Michael as he twisted the top open. Everyone was smirking at my brother and me and we both looked around, oblivious as to what was going on. David popped the top open and took a long sip of whatever red drink was in the cup. Once he brought the cup away from his lips, David took a deep sigh and smirked, looking at me and Michael.

"Drink some of this Michael and Ashley." He said, handing the beverage out to us, "Be one of us..."

I did not know what he meant by one of them. Was this all like some weird, sick, twisted initiation or something? Just trying to get us to be in one of their clubs or closed group of friends? I wasn't sure. I not sure about anything David says right now. t looked at Michael, for guidance. For some reason, I felt like this was more than just _something to drink_...

It didn't feel right. Something weird was going on here.

Michael looked between me and the cup and after a while, nodded, approvingly. I sighed, _'Well... If Michael says it's okay then... I guess there's nothing to worry about.' _I automatically erased any thoughts I had about this being fake or David dealing us into another one of his gross jokes. If Michael says it was okay, then I trust him. So I guess it is okay. I mean, my big brother knows best.

I followed after Michael as he stood up and walked over to David and I took the cup first.

_"Michael... Ashley... Michael... Ashley..."_ I could hear all of them cheering my brother and me on. I didn't think much of their chanting. Maybe this is what they do with their weir initiation or whatever this is to get into their little circle.

"You don't have to do this, Ashley." I heard Star said, standing behind me. I bit my lip, remembering what Michael said. It was fine, he said it's okay so I have to trust him, right? "No. It's okay." I said, remembering how I got my brother's approval.

"Michael! You're her big brother!" Star exclaimed, turning to Michael, "Please! Tell her not to! She'll listen to you..."

We both ignored her as I brought the end towards my lips, ready to drink.

"Michael! Stop her! Please... It's _blood_." She admitted. I stopped at her words and turned to Michael, confused as to why she would say that. I mean, was she just doing this to stop me? Did she not want me to do this? Was that the first to pop into her head? It's a red drink so blood? if it was, I didn't find her excuses to amusing or supportive and nothing she said made me feel any better or make me regret me coming here any less than I already do. Michael turned to her, "Don't try to scare her like that!" He snapped. I guess she was just trying to scare me, if that's what Michael thinks so it must be true.

Star immediately stepped back, not saying another word.

"Do this Ashley..." I heard Marko's voice from behind me and could feel his hot breath next to my face as he places his hands on my waist. I stiffened at his nice and surprisingly soft touch. "Do this... Be a part of us... a part of _me_." He said, pulling himself closer to me, his chest pressed against my back.

What I didn't know was that it meant so much more and was more literal when he told me this.

After that... I didn't need time to think about it. For some reason, becoming a part of him was what I felt like I needed. I wanted to be that. I wanted to be with him. I don't know why but I wanted that. It was as if there was some strange attachment between us. I never felt this before, this was all new to me. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking as I held the drink closer to my lips. I though it was just the nerves of Marko being so close and touching me.

I brought the cup towards my lips and enjoyed the warm, red, unfamiliar tasting beverage go down my throat...


	5. One of Them

Applause erupted around us as Michael took a sip and me and my brother smiled.

"Good girl..." Mark whispered to me and wrapped his arm around me tighter. I turned to him and stared at his arm that found it's way around my shoulders. I looked back up at Marko and he smirked at me with an approving nod. I then began to feel dizzy, confused and just weird. I sighed and looked down, holding my head out of pain but I also couldn't help as I laughed, for some reason liking the feeling. I looked at Michael and I could tell he was enjoying this as well. He smirked and touched his forehead and I groaned and smiled at this feeling we felt. It hurt me something bad but... in a weird sort of good way.

"Michael, Ashley..." David said, smirking at me and my brother, "Let's go for a ride."

* * *

"Perfect timing." David stated as we made it to an area with train tracks.I didn't know where David was leading us to, but him and the boys seemed to know the area pretty well. Everyone got off their bikes and Michael and I followed them.

"What's going on?" I asked as Michael and I followed them down the tracks.

David chuckled, "Ashley wants to know what's going on!" He announced and everyone laughed along, "Marko... What's going on?" He said to Marko over his shoulder. Marko smirked, "I don't know, what's going on, Paul?" He asked his friend, the two seemed to be pretty close, I could tell. Paul smirked, "Who wants to know?!" He shouted and smiled at me. I giggled at his face and looked down and laughed as I noticed they were acting completely drunk. Even though they weren't even drunk... At least I don't think they were. "Ashley wants to know!" Marko exclaimed and I felt him come up behind me, putting his hands on my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up as we continued walking, Marko's hands on my hips as he stood close behind me and we trailed behind everyone else.

"I think we should let the siblings in on what's going on!" David announced. We all stopped at one end of the tracks and Marko let go of my waist, walking over faced us, the crowd. I stared at him, confused and worried at what he was doing. What was he doing?

"Marko." David stated, allowing him to speak. Mark nodded and turned to me while smirking, "Later, cutie." He winked and I smiled to myself while biting my lip. "Bombs away!" He announced and stepped right off the tracks. What the heck?!

I gasped, frightened, not knowing where he went or why the heck he would do that. Out of instinct, I went to go look over and make sure he was okay, but Michael grabbed my hand, pulling me back. I looked at Michael and he just stood there, shocked, starring at the last place Marko was once standing. And one by one they all jumped off the edge of the tracks like it was nothing to it.

"Come with us." David said to my brother and I before stepping off the tracks himself.

I was so confused, what were they doing?! They could be dead for all we know! I turned to Michael and he had a blank look on his face. "Don't move." He ordered me and carefully leaned over the edge of the tracks.

"Come on, Michael!" I heard David's voice from below and we heard him and the boys hollering, shouting with excitement.

_'Thank god their alright... Wait, what's Mike doing?'_ I thought to myself as I noticed my brother give into the peer pressure and began to go down. I got scared for him and shook my head, "Michael, don't!" I exclaimed. He ignored me and went along anyway. I heard all of the boys cheer from below and I bit my lip, feeling alone and scared.

"Come on, Ashley!" David's voice said.

"Ash, it's alright." I heard Michael's voice reassure me, "I promise." He stated.

I looked around, hesitant but realized since Michael said it was okay, then it's okay. I slowly made my way down and saw all of the hanging onto the tracks, noting below but fog to catch them if they fall. I looked at Michael and he nodded at me, letting me know it was okay. I sighed and reminded myself that if Michael says it's okay then it is. I slowly got down and everyone cheered. I began to hang by my hands and was dangling next to Marko. I looked at him and he smirked as everyone around us cheered for me.

"Nice of you to join us." Marko said, looking me in the eyes.

I blushed and nodded. I looked down below my feet and gasped, seeing as how long a fall it is. I knew if I slipped, it would all be over. "Don't look down." Marko told me. I looked up at him and nodded, obeying.

_WOO-WOO!_

_'OH MY GOD!'_ I thought to myself. "Oh my god!" I shouted out loud as I heard the train coming. I looked at Marko and he smirked at me and began doing push ups as he laughed. Wait, is he not bothered by this?! "Just hold on, Ashley!" Marko informed me.

The train finally came and the tracks we hang from began to rattle and shake. My fingers began to slip and I tried to regain my grip but it was so difficult as the train's whistle blew loudly as it passed by above us. I screamed, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. "Michael!" I yelled to him for help. My fingers began to slip more and I got more scared for my life.

"Ashley?!" Michael called back.

I took deep breaths as the long train was still passing, "Michael! Help!" I yelled. My fingers slipped more and more and the tracks got more shaky by the second. I couldn't hold on any longer and my fingers gave up. I screamed as I waited for the long, deadly fall but I was caught by someone.

I looked up and saw Marko holding on with one hand, holding me with his other arm. I looked up at him and took a long breath of relief as he and everyone else, besides Michael, laughed. I held onto Marko for dear life and he held me tighter while looking me in the eyes, smirking. My breaths just got thinner and heavier. I looked around and met my brother's eyes. He looked back at me, fear showing in his eyes as well.

"YEAH!" Paul yelled over the noise of the train and then let go of rail.

I screamed out of fear once he fell deep into the fog, disappearing. What was he doing?! He's trying to kill himself. Suddenly, I was wondering why I came here in the first place. I should have stayed in the cave with Star and Laddie. Or better yet, stayed_home_. Everyone else for some insane reason, cheered for him as he fell to his death and I heard Michael yell, "Jesus Christ!"

"Don't be scared, Michael!" Marko called to him and smirked at me. I looked at him and immediately knew what he was thinking. He was going to follow Paul. He was going to let go. "NO! MARKO, PLEASE! DON'T!" I yelled holding onto him tighter.

It was too late.

"MARKO!" I yelled as we both fell down into the deep, mysterious abyss. "ASHLEY!" I heard Michael yell for me. I cringed tighter to Marko as we fell at a rapid speed, my screams still coming out of my mouth.

Suddenly, everything stopped and we were falling at a slow speed. I looked around and noticed everything around us had slowed down. I wasn't sure why, or what was happening, i was just relived the fall had stopped and I was alive. I sighed in relief and noticed how close Marko and I were to each other. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist and my arms were around his neck.

"You're one of us now, Ashley." He whispered to me.

I looked up slowly and met Marko's eyes, not knowing what he meant by that. I bit my lip at his voice and nodded slowly. I slowly looked down and saw that our fall wouldn't be ending anytime soon. I gasped, afraid and pulled myself closer to Marko, my face buried in his neck, afraid.

"It's okay..." He whispered to me, "I got you."

Marko met my eyes and I got lost in his. He leaned in closer to me and I reluctantly did the same. His lips then connected to mine and I smiled slightly through my first kiss. I was never really one of those girls who obsessed over guys. I never really cared for being in a relationship or not. But for some reason, this guy is making me want something more. His lips were as soft as they looked. His kiss was even softer. Softer than you would expect from him. I melted into Marko's sweet kiss, experiencing this kind of touch for the first time. His kiss was surprisingly gentle and I melted into our embrace. Was this what I was missing out on? I never expected a simple kiss, a simple touch of the mouth to feel so... good, so special. It was different and I liked it. A lot. More than I thought I would.

"Ashley..." Marko mumbled through our amazing kiss, "Ashley... Ashley..."

* * *

"Ashley! ASHLEY!" Someone called my name, shaking me awake.

My supposedly dream turned into reality. I moaned and opened my eyes. I groaned as I felt the sun hit my face and rolled off the bed, my head in pain. I groaned as I tried my best to stand up, grabbing onto the nearby nightstand for support.

"Woah... You okay?" Sam's voice asked me. I groaned, "Uh... Yeah, pass me my sunglasses, please, Sam?" I asked him.

For some reason, I was feeling extremely irritant today and very annoyed with the world. I wasn't sure why. I usually always wake up happy, but today was different. Did I dream what happened last night at the train tracks? No. no, it was real. But what happened to make me change my moods like this. This feeling, emotion wash;'t what I normally felt.

"Uh, here ya go, Ash." Sam said and I gratefully took the sunglasses, putting them on my face before opening my eyes.

I groaned and stood up, "Why are these curtains open? Gosh, aren't you a morning person!" I exclaimed, closing the curtains. Why is this annoying me so much? I'm never like this. "Woah! What's gotten into you?" Sam asked, noticing my new attitude, "I swear you and Michael have been acting extra weird." He stated. I groaned and laid back down on the bed, "Where's uh... Where's Michael?" I asked Sam.

"Probably went back to sleep." He answered, "Oh, mom just called. She's going on a date tonight and we have to stay home." He told me. I groaned, happy for her but also annoyed that Sam was still here. Which was weird because I usually love hanging out with Sam, but today, i just wanted to world to leave me alone. "Mmmhmm... Good for Miss Emerson." I said, happy for her but still having a massive headache with my face buried in my pillow.

"You know..." Sam started and I felt his weight take a seat on the bed, "You've been living here for months now... I think it's safe to start calling her _Mom_, ya know." He said. I sighed, knowing he was right. But it was hard to do that. I mean, I've never had a mom since I was two, I can't just start calling Miss Emerson mom. It would just be weird for me, you know?

I licked my lips, not replying to him, "Sam... Do me a favor?" He nodded, "Yeah, sure." I rolled over and looked at him through the dark sunglasses, "Get out." I told him. He rolled his eyes but sighed and left, closing the door behind him, "I thought more sleep was suppose to be a good thing. Not make you all moody and shit." He said.

I rolled my eyes, for some reason not caring about his language right now.I rolled onto my stomach while pointing to the door, indicating for him to hurry his butt out the room. He groaned, obviously annoyed by my attitude and I heard the door close, indicating the he finally left.

"Mmmmm..." I groaned to myself, finally having peace and quiet.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

"Got a big date tonight, grandpa?" I asked grandpa as he seemed to be getting ready to go out somewhere.

He smirked and me and rubbed his hands together and came over, gathering his things, "I'm going to take some of my handy work to the widow Johnson." He informed us. "What'd you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" Michael joked. Usually, he would earn a smack from me but for some reason I found his insensitive, rude, completely inappropriate joke funny. I laughed but Grandpa and Sam looked at him with displeasure. "I'll see you three later..." Grandpa said and left the house. Sam turned to Michael, "That wasn't funny, Mike!" He snapped. Michael and I rolled our eyes, both of us leaning on the wall in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make you guys a sandwich." Sam told us, getting the bread out. I wasn't exactly too hungry right now. Well, not for one of Sam's sandwiches that is. I shook my head, "Don't bother." I said. Same looked me up and down and made a face of disgust, "Put some clothes on, Ashley. That's not you." He said, taking in my outfit.

I smirked at my attire, not caring. I was wearing a crop top with short shorts and some leather boots. I found this in the back of my closet, I would usually only wear this type of stuff to bed or during a car wash or something but for some reason, I felt like changing up my look today. I don't know why but I felt like it. I don't know what was with my change of mind today.

"And Michael, loose the earring already!" Sam exclaimed. Michael looked at me and chuckled, shaking his head. I turned to Sam and nodded.

"Piss off." I said.

Sam looked at me shocked and Michael laughed loudly at my surprising word that for some reason left my own mouth. Did I just say that? Me? Ashley Emerson? I just cursed? Wow. This is new. Even with the way I;ve been acting since this morning, I surprised even myself.

"Ash... You cussed... You never cuss." He pointed out. "Yeah, not shit, Sherlock." I stated and Michael roared with laughter. I smirked, showing I didn't mind my new vocabulary but inside I was questioning it. Where was all of this coming from and why? Sam shook his head at me, "Don't cuss, Ashley. That's definitely not you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and took my sunglasses off my face and Michael did the same. Just then, the sound of motorcycles rode by our house, really closely. We all turned as the curtains flew around and the pots and vases fell off the counters, breaking. Nanook looked up and began to bark at the scene. "What the hell?" I heard Michael mumble. I ran to the front of the house, the boys trailing behind. I stopped at the front door as I heard familiar voices in my head.

"_Michael... Ashley..._" They repeated themselves, echoing.

I couldn't stop myself and moved closer towards the door, Sam's voice behind me protesting to my actions. I couldn't stop and opened the door, but right when I did, the lights were gone and everything went dead silent. I looked up at Michael and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Somehow, we knew it was David and the boys. They were doing something, but we weren't sure what. "Ashley... Michael, what was that?" Sam asked us, oblivious as to what was going on. I sighed, not answering him and Michael just shook his head.

"Go take your bath." Michael said to Sam.


End file.
